El Hubiera no Existe
by Lidia PattCullen SalvatoreRoss
Summary: Edward,Bella y Angela han sido los mejores amigos desde los 13 años, pero cuando Bella cumple los 16 Angela se separa de ellos, un año despues Bella ve a Angela triste y ella va a ver que le pasa,pero ¿que pasara cuando Bella lo sepa? ENTREN Y LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE

Bella POV:

Me sentía tan mal. Rota de dolor. Todo había sido mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera involucrado en el asuntos de Angela esto no estuviera pasando.

_Flash Back:_

Edward y yo nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, ya estábamos cerca cuando vi la figura de Angela dirigirse a su auto, Angela tenía una cara de absoluta tristeza lo cual me inquieto mucho.

Edward, enseguida vuelvo ¿ok?

Ok, te esperare en el auto.

Ok.

Me dirigí hacia Angela para saber que le pasaba, yo lo había visto muy bien en la mañana y ahora traía esa cara con tanta tristeza.

¡Angela! – le grite antes de que se subiera en su auto y se fuera.

Ella al oírme se volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa triste cuando llegue con ella.

Hola Bella, ¿qué pasa? – me pregunto ella.

Eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte a ti– le respondí con suavidad.

Ella frunció el seño, fingiendo no saber lo que yo le había dicho.

A mí no me pasa nada– dijo ella, pero no le creí.

Hm… entonces ¿quieres decirme porque tienes esa cara triste? – le pregunte, a lo que ella me contesto.

Yo no estoy triste Bella– me dijo.

Angela, hemos sido amigas desde los 13 años y se nos hemos distanciado mucho pero, no puedes mentirme, ni a mí ni a Edward– le dije muy segura de eso.

Cuando le dije eso, la cara de Angela se puso más pálida y triste de lo que ya estaba y me preocupe más.

Angela dime que te está pasando.

Y en ese momento Angela rompió a llorar.

Me acerque a ella y la abrase fuertemente, ella me correspondió el abrazo, entero su cara en mi hombro y lloro fuertemente. Hasta me dieron ganas de llorar también, ya que podía sentir su dolor.

Angela, dime qué te pasa por favor, yo te puedo ayudar… y Edward también.

Ángela se tenso, quito su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro a los ojos.

Es complicado– me dijo con ganas de volver a llorar pero suspiro y respiro hondo en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Creo que voy a poder entenderlo– la anime.

Angela suspiro y empezó a hablar.

Hace un año empecé a sentir un sentimiento especial muy extraño hacia… hm… alguien, un sentimiento muy cálido y lindo que no creí que pudiera sentir por alguien, especialmente por ¡el!

¡Estas enamorada!– afirme con una gran sonrisa, Angela asintió con la cabeza y pregunte alegremente– ¡¿de quién?

Angela me miro a los ojos y dijo: – Edward Cullen.

Mi alegría desapareció al oír ese nombre. Angela estaba enamorada de mi Edward.

Edward, Angela y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde los 13 años, todo lo hacíamos juntos, nada nos separaba, bueno eso creíamos nosotros, pero justamente cuando yo cumplí 16 años, Angela sin una razón empezó a alejarse de Edward y de mi y empezó a juntarse con Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton.

Edward y yo conocíamos a Jessica y Mike pero no hablábamos con ellos y se nos hizo muy raro para Edward como para mi ver que Angela se juntara con ellos ahora.

Cuando Edward y yo pasamos en una ocasión cerca de Angela ella nos saludo y empezamos a hablar, lo que nos alivio mucho a Edward y a mí, porque el hecho de que Angela se juntara ahora con otros no quería decir que habíamos dejado de ser amigos.

Y así paso un año. Cumplí 17 años y Edward y yo seguíamos igual de unidos que siempre, yo estaba enamorada de Edward desde hace dos años pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara nuestra hermosa amistad.

Edward no sabía de mis sentimientos hacia él y me preguntaba si algún día habría algo más que una amistad para él y para mí.

Afortunadamente ese "algún día" se cumplió, Edward había confesado sus sentimientos hacia mí y ahora somos novio.

Cumplimos 4 meses de novios la semana pasada.

Pero ahora aquí estaba, parada enfrente de mi mejor amiga que estaba enamorada de la persona más importante para mí, a la que más amo en este mundo: Mi Edward.

Angela… yo…– la voz no me salió, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

No te preocupes Bella, me sacare a Edward del corazón no importa cuánto me cueste, podre hacerlo. Sé que tu y el son novios, se cuanto tu lo amas y cuanto te ama el a ti, no voy a interferir entre ustedes dos si eso es lo que te preocupa Bella, lo prometo– dijo Angela. Sus palabras eran sinceras, pero sacarse a una persona del corazón es tan difícil y doloroso, yo no me podía ver haciendo eso con mi querido Edward y no sabía si Angela lo lograría.

Angela… yo… no sé qué decir – dije con frustración– lo siento mucho Angela – dije sinceramente, sentí como salían las lagrimas de mis ojos, esto eran tan triste, un amor no correspondido… ya sé que esto aunque parezca algo insignificante para algunas personas, es algo que no se lo desearía a nadie.

No importa Bella– Angela me dedico una triste sonrisa – superare esto ¿ok?

Vi a Angela a los ojos y lo único que pude decir fue: – Ok.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Pero debí haber sabido que las cosas no iban a estar "ok".


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

Pero debí haber sabido que las cosas no iban a estar "ok".

Porque cuando Edward y yo paseábamos por los pasillos (tomados de la mano) de la escuela, era consciente de que Angela nos miraba, bueno a mí no, a Edward.

Ella lo miraba con tanto anhelo, se le iban los ojos viendo a Edward, se lo comía con la mirada, y la verdad no me molestaba como se supone que debería de estar, lo que si sentía era mucha tristeza por Angela, porque yo no pensaba por nada del mundo separarme de mi queridísimo Edward, y puedo imaginarme que tan grande es su dolor al no estar él a su lado, ya que, no me imaginaba en un mundo donde Edward no estuviera conmigo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que hable con Angela, tres semanas de miradas hacia Edward que ya empezaban a ponerme mal.

Un día Edward me pregunto qué era lo que me pasaba, ya que cuando estábamos en el instituto todo estaba mal para mí, estaba distraída y triste, pero cuando estábamos fuera de ahí, era el día perfecto que no quería que se acabara, "volvía" a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado antes, y eso le preocupaba.

Yo ya no podía mas con este secreto, ya no lo podía guardar más, así que le dije a Edward de la plática que tuve con Angela hace tres semanas.  
Pero de haber sabido que las cosas iban a empeorar, jamás se lo hubiera dicho.

_Flash Back:_

_Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a clase de biología, íbamos en silencio ya que no sabía de qué hablar en estos momentos._

_De repente se detuvo, me tomo por los hombros y me hizo verle a los ojos._

_¿Quieres hacerme el favor de decirme lo que te está pasando? ¡Por favor, habla de una vez Bella!- dijo con desesperación. _

_No quería decirle lo que Angela me había dicho, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien y quien mejor persona si no mi querido Edward._

_Esta bien, te lo diré- voltie por todos lados para ver que nadie estuviera cerca como para oírnos, no había nadie muy cerca de nosotros, solo dos personas que estaban cerca de las paredes, reconocí a Jessica y Mike que parecían hablar con alguien más cerca que tapaba la pared, pero le quite importancia cuando vi que se alejaban._

_Respire hondo para poder tranquilizarme un poco._

_Vi a Edward a los ojos quien esperaba mi respuesta._

_Hace tres semanas hable con Angela y me conto algo muy importante… algo acerca de ti…- le dije algo nerviosa._

_¿Qué te dijo de mi?- frunció el seño, probablemente porque ni siquiera él sabía que había hecho he dicho, así que continúe._

_Angela me dijo… que…ella… esta…- no me salía la voz, estaba muy nerviosa y de repente me inundo el miedo, ¿qué pasaría si al último él decidía dejarme eh irse con Angela? ¿o si él sentía algo por ella? ¿qué iba a hacer yo? ¿qué haría si él me dejara? _

_De algo estaba segura. Yo nunca superaría su perdida, me dolería hasta el alma, y jamás me recuperaría, jamás lo olvidaría, y su recuerdo seria el que me torturaría todo los días de mi vida._

_Pero, probablemente había algo que podría ayudarme con ese dolor, algo a lo que aferrarme y sobrevivir de otra manera._

_Su felicidad, eso me ayudaría a sobrevivir, su felicidad._

_Mientras él fuera feliz al lado de alguien más, no importaría cuán grande fuera mi dolor, lo soportaría, sabiendo que él es feliz._

_¿Bella?, ¡¿Bella, amor, porque lloras?¿qué te dijo Angela?- me pregunto Edward angustiado, no me había dado cuenta que de mis ojos salían un sin fin de lagrimas, y también, no le había dicho lo que me dijo Angela. Ya no podía hacer nada más, si él se iba de mi lado, solo espero que sea feliz. Me seque las lágrimas con las manos, trate de tranquilizarme._

_Perdón amor, ya estoy bien, lo siento, ok bueno…- ahora y era el momento, baje la mirada al suelo - es que Angela me dijo que está enamorada de… ti- levante la mirada para verlo._

_Al oír eso Edward se tenso y su cara adquirió un color pálido. Pero después su cara pereció relajarse y volver a ser la misma y soltó una risita dulce. Me pregunte que estaría pensando en ese momento para reaccionar así. _

_¿Eso es lo que te tenía tan nerviosa?- me pregunto, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza. Edward sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica_

_¿Era eso o estabas más nerviosa por algo más?- me pregunto suspicazmente. _

_Qué bien me conocía Edward, a probablemente eso se puede pensar en una situación como esta ¿no? _

_No le conteste, solo baje la cabeza apenada, dándole mi penoso y silencioso asentimiento._

_Bella, debiste haberme dicho esto antes. Amor, yo solo veo a Angela como una amiga, incluso la eh considerado como una hermana para mí como Alice, pero yo nunca la eh visto como algo más Bella, a la única persona que veo como algo más que una amiga es a ti amor, a ti y solamente a ti- me dijo viéndome a los ojos con nada más que amor en ellos._

_Lo único que pude hacer yo fue devolverle la mirada y besarlo con todo el amor del mundo._

_Cuando terminamos el beso, vimos a la persona por la cual estábamos hablando aquí: Angela._

_Ángela asomaba la cabeza en nuestra dirección, se había escondido en un rincón de la pared que estaba cerca de nosotros, justo donde habían estado Jessica y Mike. Nos miraba con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando ella comenzó a hablar._

_Gracias Edward, yo también te considero como un hermano para mi, aunque eso ahora ya no me baste, Bella no creas que estoy enojada o molesta contigo porque no lo estoy, esta bien, solo quiero que ustedes dos sigan juntos como lo han estado todos estos años y que no se preocupen en mi, si, estaré bien- dijo con gran sinceridad._

_Las lágrimas silenciosas salían de mis ojos de nuevo, no tenia palabras para esto pero si sabía qué hacer, fui directa hacia ella y la abrase fuertemente, Edward hizo lo mismo, estábamos los tres abrazados como lo habíamos hecho de niños. Este momento sin dudas era maravilloso._

_Ángela rompió el abrazo, se despidió de nosotros y se dirigió a su clase, Edward y yo hicimos lo mismo._

_Cuando terminaron las clases, Edward y yo buscamos a Angela, queríamos invitarla a salir con nosotros, junto con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, pero no la encontramos, su coche ya no estaba en el estacionamiento._

_Se nos hizo muy raro que Angela se hubiera ido muy temprano a su casa, vi pasar a Jessica a un lado nuestro y le pregunte por Angela. Jessica nos dijo que Angela se había sentido mal y que se había ido a su casa a descansar._

_Eso nos hizo sentir muy mal a Edward y a mí, Angela no se había sentido mal por estar enferma sino por lo que paso entre nosotros._

_Así que Edward y yo decidimos ir a su casa a hablar con ella. Solo esperábamos que estuviera bien._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Esperaba que estuviera bien. Pero…


	3. Chapter 3

Angela:

Me sentía sumamente mal.

Estaba triste y dolida.

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Gracias a que Bella le dijo toda la verdad a Edward, el me dijo, aunque no de frente, que yo solo soy una amiga para él, no más ni menos, solo eso.

Y yo ya lo sabía, el jamás seria para mi, realmente lo sabía por la sola mirada que le da a Bella, llena de amor y alegría, una mirada que no seria para mí.

Fui directo al estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto, entre y me quede sentada ahí un buen rato, pensando, no me sentía con ganas de entrar a clases.

Es más, no tenía ganas de ver la luz del sol una vez más, las palabras de Edward me dolían horriblemente y apuñalaban a mi corazón, que a pesar de eso seguía latiendo.

Por ahora.

Ya no tenía deseos de vivir, no podía quitarme la idea de que si no era amada por la persona a la que yo amaba, difícilmente habría alguien más que me amara. Y eso me dolía.

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada, ya no quería seguir viviendo.

Encendí mi auto y me dispuse a salir, vi por el vidrio retrovisor que ya estaban saliendo todos de clases, no podía pensar en cuanto tiempo estuve en mi auto, iba pasando cuando Jessica me hizo señas de que me detuviera, y así lo hice.

-Angela, ¿Qué paso, porque no entraste a clases?- me pregunto extrañada y preocupado.

- No me sentía bien como para entrar a clases, de hecho sigo sintiéndome mal, me ire a casa a descansar- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa a mi amiga.

- Esta bien Angela, te hablare en la noche para saber cómo sigues- me dedico una gran sonrisa y fue al lado de Mike que la esperaba en su auto.

Qué suerte la de mi amiga, tener un novio que la quiere con toda el alma, así como Edward quiere a Bella, que masoquista era al estar pensando en ellos.

Salí del estacionamiento y me fui directo a la farmacia, iba a comprar somníferos, esperaba que me los vendieran sin pedirme la receta.

Llegue rápidamente a la farmacia, había una pequeña fila en la entrada y solo había un persona atendiendo, había 6 personas delante de mí, frustrada suspire y me dispuse a esperar mi turno mientras tanto seguía pensando, ¿realmente quería hacer esto? ¿Cómo reaccionarían mis padres? ¿Les afectaría mucho mi perdida? ¿Me extrañarían mis amigos? Estaba segura de mi decisión y de las consecuencias que eso les traería a mis familiares y amigos, pero estaba decidida.

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- pregunto una voz desconocida para mí.

Me hablaba un joven que yo creía haber visto antes pero no recordaba de donde, tenía el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos color café oscuro, vi que en sus manos tenía una bolsa con medicinas lo que me indicaba que el ya tenía que irse y yo le quitaba el tiempo.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias- trate de sonar bien, aunque no funciono.

-¿Segura? Es que… estas llorando- me dijo aun preocupado.

Lleve mis manos a mis mejillas y efectivamente, ahí estaban las lagrimas delatadoras, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Oh…-empecé a quitarlas- disculpa, enserio estoy bien.

Me di cuenta que ya era mi turno así que me aleje de él, compre los somníferos, afortunadamente no me pidieron la receta, aunque me dio cosa pensar que me los vendieron por no parecer una persona que los utilizaría mal.

Salí de la fila y vi al joven que aun no se iba, parecía esperarme.

Trate de ignorarlo y camine hacia mi coche, no me di cuenta de que me seguía hasta que me atrapo cuando llegue a mi coche, asustándome.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!- le grite.

-¡NO, ANGELA, QUE TE PASA MAS BIEN A TI! ¿PARA QUE ES ESTO?- me quede sorprendida de que él estuviera gritándome y más aun de que supiera mi nombre, ahora estaba más segura de que si nos habíamos visto antes, ¿pero dónde?

El pareció tranquilizarse. Me quito los somníferos.

-¿Qué haces…?

-¿Para que los necesitas, Angela?- me exigía una respuesta, eso me enfureció.

-Yo no te debo ninguna explicación, devuélvemelas- le exigí.

-No hasta que me digas para que los necesitas.

-Dámelas.

-Dime.

-¡Dije que me las des!

-¡Dije que me digas!

-¡BASTA!

-¡DIME!- me grito.

Entonces no tenía remedio.

-¡LAS QUIERO PARA MORIRME! ¡¿CONTENTO? YA ME OISTE, ¡AHORA DAMELAS!- grite endurecidamente y trate de quitarle las pastillas pero no me lo permitió.

Empecé a golpearlo en el estomago y en el pecho, llena de rabia y coraje, el me veía triste y adolorido, no parecía que le dolieran los golpes que le daba, sino que parecía que le dolía algo más, y eso me dolió. Cuando el coraje fue pasando empecé a sentir mucha tristeza por él, pare de golpearlo y lo abrace fuertemente, y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Porque me dolía el dolor de esta persona?

Incluso ¿Por qué me dolía mas que mi propio dolor?

Parecía como si ya lo conociera… ¿pero de donde?

¿Qué les parecio? ¿les gusto? Espero que si :DD

Ya falta poco para el gran final, dejen reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Ángela:

¿Porque? ¿Por qué me dolía el dolor de esta persona? ¿De dónde lo conocía? Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes pero… ¿de dónde?...

Y en eso recordé en donde lo había visto, o más bien, donde lo había conocido…

_Estábamos en el parque, como todos los días desde que nos conocimos._

_Mi mejor amigo Ben y yo solíamos pasarnos todos los días en el parque, ambos teníamos 13 años y habíamos sido muy amigos desde los 11 años, hasta que nuestras madres iban a buscarnos para llevarnos a casa, pero no era de extrañarse de nuestras madres, ellas sabían de nuestra amistad y la aprobaban._

_Ese día era como todos los demás, solos él y yo, con nuestros juegos con los que acabábamos exhaustos._

_-Ángela, espérame._

_-Alcánzame, Ben._

_Estaba corriendo porque Ben quería hacerme cosquillas y yo no quería, corrimos hasta que nos cansamos pero yo no quería parar, quería que me atrapara._

_-JAJA apúrate Ben, pareces viejito- me burle de él._

_-Ya veremos quien parece viejito cuando te alcance- me desafío el._

_Yo grite de la emoción y comenzó a correr más rápido._

_Todo iba tan bien hasta que paso._

_Me había distraído y choque con otra chica y caímos al duro y frio suelo._

_-¡Ángela!_

_-¡Bella!_

_Se escuchó al mismo tiempo. Vi que un chico de nuestra misma edad corría hacia nosotras, probablemente era el amiga de la chica con la que choque._

_-¿Se encuentran bien?-nos preguntó el chico._

_Me congele en cuanto lo vi, tenía su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, su tez era blanca, casi transparente, tenía una nariz recta y afilada y unos ojos… aww sus ojos de color verde, unas preciosas esmeraldas, eran tan hermosos. Me perdí en ellos que olvide hasta como respirar._

_-Ángela ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- me pregunto Ben al llegar hasta mí._

_Hasta ese momento Salí de mi trance._

_-¿Eh? ah, sí, estoy bien, creo que no me paso nada. – dije apresuradamente._

_-Ángela, lo siento mucho, no debía de estar desconcentrada cuando voy corriendo, debes haberte dodo un bueno golpe, como yo jajá- dijo una chica apenada._

_-No te preocupes, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte extrañada, no creo haberla visto antes._

_-Porque tu amigo acaba de llamarte así- dijo apenada._

_-Ha, está bien- dije ahora apenada yo- ah y por cierto, no tienes nada de que disculparte, fui yo la que estaba distraída- me apresure a decir._

_-Parece que tú y Bella coinciden en eso- comento gracioso el misterioso chico guapo. Quería saber su nombre, estaba claro que la chica se llamaba Bella pero y el…_

_-Jajaja eso parece verdad, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte notoriamente nerviosa._

_-Ah, disculpa mi falta de educación, yo soy Edward Cullen, ella es mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan aunque ella prefiere que le digan Bella. _

_Conque Edward, era como el nombre de un príncipe azul._

_-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ben Cheney, ella es mi mejor amiga Ángela Weber- nos presentó Ben._

_- El gusto es nuestro- comento Bella._

_-Bueno tenemos que irnos, mañana hay escuela y tengo que ir a dejar a Bella a su casa antes de que su padre venga a buscarnos- Edward parecía hablar enserio- Espero que haigas hecho la tarea de literatura Ángela y tú también Ben, era demasiado._

_Me quede sorprendida, ¿él estaba con nosotros en literatura?_

_-¿Estas con nosotros en literatura?- pregunto Ben sorprendido._

_Yo esperaba su respuesta con ansias._

_-Sí, Bella y yo nos sentamos al final del salón y tú y Ben se sientan adelante, es normal que no nos haigas visto antes- dijo divertido._

_-Bueno en ese caso nos vemos mañana en la escuela- les dije emocionada, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares._

Ese día fue mi último con Ben, ya que al día siguiente empecé a juntarme mucho con Edward y Bella y cada vez que veía a Ben lo invitaba a que se nos uniera pero él no se nos acercaba, tanto que fui perdiendo amistad con él, mas sin embargo eso no me había preocupado ya que el hiso sus amigos y yo los míos. Y no había vuelto a pensar en él, claro, no hasta ahora. Ahora comprendía porque me estaba hablando así y porque me conocía.

Yo seguía abrazada a él, yo ya no lloraba y el me abrazaba fuertemente y me frotaba la espalda con una de sus manos para que me relajara. Me separe un poco de él para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Hola Ben, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni te reconocía- trate de decirlo tranquila pero no funciono.

-Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo Ángela, 4 años para ser precisos-dijo sin nada de emoción.

Aparte mi mirada de él apenada y nerviosa, no sabía que más decir, estaba completamente hecha un lio, no sabía que decirle y sobre todo, ya no sabía que haría ahora.

-¿Por qué Ángela? ¿Por qué quieres morirte?- me pregunto con mucho dolor, se veía reflejado en sus ojos el dolor que esa idea le causaba.

Tenía que decírselo, tal vez él podría ayudarme pero… ¿y si no podía?

¿Qué debería hacer si no?...


	5. Chapter 5

Ángela:

-¿Por qué Ángela? ¿Por qué quieres morirte?- me pregunto con mucho dolor, se veía reflejado en sus ojos el dolor que esa idea le causaba.

Tenía que decírselo, tal vez él podría ayudarme pero… ¿y si no podía?

¿Qué debería hacer si no?...

…...

Bueno, no lo sabría hasta que no lo intentara, además Ben es mi mejor amigo, aunque nos hayamos distanciado todo este tiempo seguimos siendo amigos.

Ahora la pregunta aquí era: ¿Por qué me distancie de Ben?...

Ah… si, ya lo recordé, fue porque….

Hace tres años….

_Después de haber conocido a Edward y Bella, ben y yo no la pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo con ellos, se podía decir que ahora éramos los cuatro amigos inseparables, se creaba un ambiente increíble, ninguno quería irse a su casa por lo bien que no la pasábamos, pero cuando ya no podíamos quedarnos más tiempos teníamos que despedirnos, Edward y Bella se iban juntos por su lado y claro Ben y yo por el nuestro._

_-Haha hoy fue un día increíble, ¿no te parece Ben?- le pregunte muy emocionada- no puedo creer que Edward sea alguien tan talentoso para su edad, ya sabe tocar el piano como todo un profesional, me encantaría mucho verlo tocar, mañana que lo vea le preguntare si nos invita a su casa para verlo tocar, ¿estaría muy bien, no, Ben?- le pregunte volteando a verlo, lo que me sorprendió es que él se veía algo molesto por algo- ¿Ben estas bien?- le pregunte algo extrañada._

_El volteo a verme y cambio su expresión._

_-Ángela, ¿no crees que hablas demasiado de Edward?- me pregunto algo curioso._

_-¿Y está mal que hable tanto de Edward? ¿Te molesta que hable de él?- le pregunte algo molesta._

_-No digo que este mal que hables de él, solo te pregunto que si te has dado cuenta que hablas mucho de él, hasta me haces pensar que él te gusta- me dijo algo cabizbajo. Pero lo que me dijo me sorprendió mucho e hizo que me sonrojara a más no poder, lo cual hizo que Ben no me quitara la mirada de encima. _

_-Hay Ben, que cosas dices, ¿Qué Edward me gusta? Pues…- eso podría explicarlo todo, Ben tenía razón, hablaba demasiado de Edward, y sobre todo, siempre que lo veía se me aceleraba el corazón y hacia un esfuerzo muy grande por calmarme y así poder platicar y todo, lo malo es que desde que nos conocemos nunca hemos podido hablar solo nosotros dos, siempre tiene que estar Bella con él y obviamente Ben conmigo._

_Pero bueno, Bella y yo también somos amigas, tal vez si hablara con ella de mis sentimientos por Edward ella me podría ayudar a quedarme a solas con Edward, como no pensé en eso antes, tenía que decirle también a Ben para que me ayudara._

_-¿Ángela? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Pues qué?- Ben llamaba mi atención moviendo una mano enfrente de mí, lo que hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos._

_-Ah sí, pues… creo que si me gusta Edward- le dije a Ben bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza, sentía toda mi cara arder por la vergüenza y sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora- me gusta mucho Edward- le dije levantado la cabeza para poder verlo._

_Ben me miraba con una mirada sorprendida, parecía noqueado, ¿pero que le pasaba?_

_-¿Te gusta Edward?- me pregunto Ben muy intrigado- ¿pero te gusta como amigo o co…mo no…vio?- empezó a tartamudear._

_- Me gusta como amigo, es muy buena persona y pues… también es muy gu…a…po y no me molestaría ser su no…via- ahora era yo la que tartamudeaba- claro si eso fuera posible._

_- No creo que sea posible- me dijo ahora muy serio, lo cual me hizo enojar, ¿Qué quería decir con que no era posible?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir Ben?- le pregunte muy molesta- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que Edward no pueda ser mi novio algún día?, ¿es acaso que soy fea yo que mi presencia le desagrada a él?- mi tono molesto empezó a desaparecer y fue cambiando a uno triste, ¿será acaso que Edward le habrá dicho algo a Ben y él no me la ha dicho?_

_-No Ángela, no es eso, es solo que… ¿te has puesta a pensar que tal vez a Edward ya le guste otra niña que no seas tú?- me pregunto mirándome seriamente- ¿te has puesta a pensar que tal vez esa niña podría ser Bella?- me dijo, pero en vez de estarme preguntando parecía que me lo estaba afirmando- ellos llevan siendo amigas desde más tiempo, como tú y yo, no me extrañaría que a Edward ya le guste Bella._

_-No, no porque Bella sea muy amiga de Edward quiere decir que están destinados a estar juntos, es como si tu y yo por ser muy amigos ya nos tomen por novios o algo así en un futuro, y eso es algo que no podría ser porque tú para mí solo eres un amigo y ya, solo eso, aunque la gente piense lo contrario, eso lo decidimos nosotros y ya- le dije, definitivamente por más amigos que seamos no puede haber nada entre nosotros y estoy segura de que Ben debe pensar lo mismo- además no hay nada asegurado de que Edward quiera Bella de otra manera._

_Voltio a ver a Ben a la cara y su expresión me desconcertó, tenía una mirada perdida y sobre todo triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, de pronto respiro hondo y dejo salir todo el aire en un fuerte suspiro y se volvió a verme._

_-¿Estás diciendo que porque tú y yo somos amigos no podría surgir algo más?- me pregunto mirándome seriamente._

_-¿Qué mas podría pasar Ben?- le pregunte, una cosa si era cierta y ya lo había olvidado, a mi me gustaba Ben, y digo me gustaba hasta que conocí a Edward, pero aunque no hubiera conocido Edward no podría haber pasado nada entre nosotros, no creo ser lo suficientemente buena para Ben, mucho menos para Edward ahora que me gusta tanto pero no pienso dejar de intentarlo- ¿Qué es lo que esperas que pase Ben?, no soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie, además ¿ quién podría quererme como soy ahora?- le grite frustrada, podría ser que fea no soy pero no soy una de esas chicas muy bien arregladas en especial en mi forma de vestir, de hecho eh de parecer monja._

_-¡YO TE QUIERO TAL COMO ERES AHORA!- me respondió Ben._

_¿Qué acaba de decir?, me volví hacia él para verlo a los ojos y en sus ojos se veía la seriedad de sus palabras. De la nada me acerco hacia él, tomo mi mentó con una de sus mano para acercarme a él y me beso._

_El beso empezó muy torpe, pero se sentía muy cálido, fue un beso con mucha delicadeza, podía sentir el cariño que trataba de emitirme en su beso._

_No lo podía creer, mi primer beso con Ben, me habría encantado si me lo hubiera dicho antes pero ahora yo ya no sentía nada por él._

_Me separe de él y me miro algo confundido._

_-No quiero ser más tu amiga, a mi me gusta Edward, así que déjame en paz- le dije y con eso me fui caminando rumbo a mi casa._

Desde ese día Ben no se volvió a acerca, mucho menos cuando estaban Edward y Bella conmigo, Edward había ido a hablar con él para saber porque ya no se unos unía en las tardes y Ben le decía que estaba muy ocupado e inventaba cualquier pretexto para ya no juntarse con nosotros, por lo que Edward dejo de insistirle, y en lugar de ser los cuatro amigos inseparables pasamos a ser solo tres amigos. Dure varios años siendo muy buena amiga de Edward y de Bella, pero todo cambio cuando Bella cumplió los 16 años.

_Faltaban justamente dos días para el cumpleaños de Bella, Edward me había pedido que le ayudara a armarle una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, la idea era que Edward nos invitaba a su casa a jugar videojuegos y que los dos pretendíamos que se nos había olvidado su cumpleaños, yo llevaría a Bella a casa de Edward en mi auto (el cual me habían prestado mis padres solo por esa ocasión, ya verían después como me podrían comprar un auto para mi, claro no muy costoso) y cuando ella entrara ¡BUMMM! Sorpresa._

_Un día antes de la fiesta sorpresa me encontraba en casa de Edward ayudándolo a adornar la sala, pegamos serpentinas y un cartel que Edward elaboro para pegarlo en el centro de la sala para que Bella lo viera, el cual decía: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA! TE QUIERO DEMASIADO AMIGA. Debajo de esas palabras había una foto grande de ellos abrazados y muy sonrientes. Por alguna razón al verlo me puse muy intranquila y decidí hablar con Edward._

_-WOW, sí que te esmeraste en ese cartel- le dije tratando de sonar tranquila._

_- ¿De veras? Yo siento que le faltan más palabras, ¿no? Aunque mejor lo dejo así, no quisiera decir algo de más- me dijo algo nervioso._

_-¿Algo de más?- le pregunte- ¿Cómo qué?_

_-No, nada, yo de hablador como siempre- respondió algo nervioso._

_-Está bien, en fin, te quedo muy bien el cartel, ¿debes querer mucho a Bella para toda esta organización y por lo del cartel?- le pregunte curiosamente._

_-Claro que la quiero, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, es lógico que la quiero mucho- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía estar en las nubes. _

_-Edward ¿a ti te gusta Bella?- le pregunte ansiosa y algo nerviosa, por favor, que diga que no, que diga que no. Edward volteo a verme y yo trate de verme lo más tranquila, dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a hablar._

_-Ángela, a ti no te puedo mentir, llevamos siendo amigos desde hace un buen de tiempo y creo que mereces saberlo- respondió con una sonrisa inmensamente feliz- a mí me gusta Bella, desde que somos niños ella siempre me ha gustado, pero no me eh atrevido a decirle mis sentimientos, me da… miedo, que no vaya a ser correspondido y ella quiera alejarse de mí y… él seguía hablando como si fuera un tema de lo más natural para él, hasta cierto punto puede escucharlo porque me quede perdida en mis pensamientos, Edward no era para mí, por la forma en la que habla de Bella no hay duda que está perdido por ella, no por mí. En ese momento llego Alice, la hermana mayor de Edward y comenzó a reclamarle a este por no haberla esperado para la decoración y otras cosas._

_Esto era de lo peor, definitivamente no podía seguir siendo amiga de Edward, si él no siente nada por mí para que quedarme a su lado, sobre todo Bella es mi amiga, no quisiera que por esto que acaba de pasar yo pudiera hacerla sentir mal o algo, lo mejor es distanciarnos, y eso sería después del cumpleaños de Bella, no había de otra._

Fue entonces que por eso empecé a juntarme con Jessica y Mike, y me fui apartando cada vez más de Edward y Bella, aunque de vez en cuando nos topábamos intercambiábamos saludos pero solo hasta ahí, y así paso un año. El suceso que tanto me temía que llegara llego, después de que Bella cumplió los 17 años, ella y Edward se veían más unidos que antes, hasta que un día se corrió el rumor de que ellos ya eran novios, y así era, ahora se les podía ver tomados de las manos, intercambiando sonrisas y sobre todo besos.

Era muy duro para mi verlo, pero no me quedaba de otra, y por mi mala discreción Bella se dio cuenta de que algo me ocurría y por eso termine diciéndole que la persona de la cual estoy enamorada es Edward, su Edward.

-¿Ángela? Tierra llamando a Ángela- Ben estaba llamándome y haciendo señas frente a mis ojos, por lo cual reaccione y me sonroje, no me había dado cuenta que me había quedando viéndolo todo este tiempo.

-Disculpa Ben, estaba recordando algunas cosas, lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa- le dije apresurándome a subir a mi coche pero Ben me lo volvió a impedir.

-No puedo dejarte ir.

-No me tomares ninguna pastilla si eso te preocupa, puedes llevártelas si quieres, lo único que quiere es que me dejes ir- le dije apartándolo.

-Y yo lo único que quiero es hablar contigo- me dijo viéndome seriamente a los ojos- vamos a mi casa, tengo que ir a dejarle estas medicinas a mi mamá a su trabajo, una de sus compañeras se puso mal, pero toma- empezó a buscar algo en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco una llaves- ten las llaves de mi casa, no hay nadie, entra y espérame en mi cuarto, no tardare, por favor Ángela, espérame ahí- me dijo y con eso retiro, se subió a su auto y se fue.

Me quedo con las llaves en la mano y sorprendida, preguntándome ¿Qué debería hacer? ….

.

.

.

.

holaa a todos, aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo de este fic, el final ya se acerca, espero que les guste y esperen el siguiente capitulo el proximo jueves :DD


	6. que siento yo por ti

Bella:

Me sentía muy intranquila, Ángela se había ido de la escuela, debido a que se sentía mal… y había muchas posibilidades de que realmente se fuera a enfermar y esa era la razón por la que se sentía mal… o podía ser que solo fue un pretexto para no vernos a Edward y a mi… el problema es que estoy tratando de llamarle a su celular y no me contesta… y eso es lo que me tiene muy intranquila…

¿Podría ser que algo malo le paso?, ¿o qué tal si está molesta conmigo?, ¿y si comete una locura?, ¿Cómo…? ¡No, no, no, no! Deja de pensar en cosas negativas. Ángela está bien, tiene que estarlo…

Por fin llegamos a casa de Ángela, el viaje hasta acá se me había hecho eterno, hace años que no volvía a esta casa… pero en fin, a lo que veníamos.

Baje apresuradamente del auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta y toque el timbre.

Nadie me respondió, así que lo volví a tocar, nada…

Nadie me respondía y eso me hacía sentir peor, así que empecé a tocar con los nudillos y a gritar el nombre de Ángela.

-Bella, mi amor, cálmate, no hay nadie en la casa, no está el auto de los padres de Ángela y sobre todo, el auto de Ángela tampoco esta, seguramente se fue al doctor porque se sentía muy mal- me dijo Edward tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no lo conseguía, hasta que no viera a Ángela con mis propios ojos y viéndola con bien, hasta entonces, y solo hasta entonces me calmaría.

-Edward ¿tu padre trabaja hoy en el hospital verdad?- le pregunte, había olvidado mencionar que el padre de Edward era un excelente doctor en el hospital de Forks, seguramente el nos podía informar si Ángela estaba consultando o ya había salido de ahí- ¿podrías hablarle y preguntarle si ha visto a Ángela? O si ya consulto y ya viene para su casa- le dije suplicante. Realmente quería saber que Ángela estuviera bien.

-De acuerdo, voy a hablarle a mi padre- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente- mientras tanto, tu espérame en el auto, ¿está bien?- me pregunto viéndome fijamente a los ojos, y solo por eso, olvide un poco mi preocupación por Ángela, trate de tranquilizarme un poco y asentí con la cabeza, Edward nuevamente volvió a darme un beso en la frente y me dio un empujoncito hacia el auto, en cuanto entre al auto, saco su teléfono celular y empezó a hablar con su padre.

.

Edward:

Una vez que Bella entro al auto le marque a mi padre a su celular.

-¿Edward?- contesto la voz de mi padre.

-Hola papá, oye tengo un favor que pedirte, ¿recuerdas a Ángela Weder?

-¿Ángela Weder? Mm oh, sí, ¿no es una de amiga tuya?, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que nos dijeron en la escuela que se había sentido mal y vinimos a su casa a verla, pero no hay nadie en la casa, y ella tampoco esta porque no está su auto en la cochera, así que quería saber si tú no tienes información de que este ahí o si ya se fue, no lo sé, algo sobre ella…

-Mm déjame revisar a ver qué encuentro, te hablo en un rato, ¿está bien?

-Sí, gracias papá- dije y con esto colgué y me acerque al auto.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?- me pregunto una Bella intranquila, otra vez.

-Cálmate, amor, mi padre me volverá a hablar cuando averigüe algo.

-Ohh, está bien- dijo suspirando- es que… enserio que estoy muy preocupada por ella- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo lo sé, amor, pero nada ganas preocupándote asi, te estas imaginando cosas que no son- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlas.

-Si… puede ser… pero por lo mismo no dejo de pensarlas porque no sé nada de ella- me dijo.

Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular, rápidamente lo saque y conteste, esperaba que mi padre me pudiera decir algo acerca de Ángela para que Bella se tranquilizara, no me gusta verla así.

-Padre, ¿Qué averiguaste?

-Pues que Ángela no ha pisado el hospital desde hace mucho, hijo, me temo que se habrá ido a otro lado porque por aquí no ha pasado por le dia de hoy- me dijo mi padre.

Esto no podía ser, ahora el preocupado era yo, si Ángela no estaba en su casa ni en el hospital… ¿Dónde está entonces?...

.

Ángela:

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me dirigía a casa de Ben, después de mucho pensarlo, al final me decidí a ir, al fin de cuentas no perdía nada con ir.

Una vez llegando a su casa estacione mi coche un poco retirado de su casa para que él también se pudiera estacionar, una vez fuera de mi auto me dirigí hacia la casa, hace mucho que no venia aquí, esta casa me traía muchos recuerdos, todos de cuando Ben y yo éramos niños y pasábamos horas jugando aquí o en mi casa, pero casi siempre fue en su casa. Rápidamente entre y subí las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Ben, al entrar pude ver que su habitación estaba muy ordenada, de hecho, muy ordenada, creo que mi cuarto estaba hecho un asco a comparación con el de él.

Ben todavía no llegaba, así que me acosté en su cama y tome el control de la T.V. y me puse a cambiar de canales a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Definitivamente estaba loca, hace unos momentos, si no es que horas, pensaba en suicidarme, y ahora, estaba muy tranquila en una casa ajena como si nada hubiera pasado para llegar a esa idea, definitivamente, haber encontrado a Ben de nuevo es lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Seguí cambiando y cambiando y cambiando de canales y ninguno era interesante, ¡que aburrimiento! Ben aun no ha llegado, dijo que una amiga de su madre se había sentido mal y lo habían mandado por las medicinas, probablemente esté muy lejos a donde tenía que ir, mejor le hablo a su celular y le digo que nos vemos en otra ocasión, estaba a punto de tomar mi celular de la mochila cuando me di cuenta de algo importante… no tengo su número de celular, que dilema…

En fin, de todos modos debo tomar mi celular y ver qué hora es, tal vez mis padres ya regresaron de su trabajo y se pregunten por qué no estoy en casa, al abrir mi celular me sorprendió la inmenso número de llamadas perdidas que tenia, era un número desconocido, ¿quién podrá ser?, ¿debería de hablarle?, lo mejor era marcar a ese número desconocido, tal vez es una persona que me conoce y esta marcándome de otro móvil, así que marque es número, no espere mucho hasta que contestaron.

-¡¿ÁNGELA ERES TU?!- me contesto la voz de una mujer que conocía muy bien, es Bella.

-¿Bella?, si soy yo, ¿Qué pasa porque me has marcado tanto?- le pregunte curiosa.

-¿y tu porque no me contestabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?- empezó a hablar demasiado rápido y casi no le entendía, solo que estaba preocupada por mí.

-Bella, tranquilízate ya, basta, deja de hablar- le respondí y dejo de hablar- ahora sí, calmada, me puedes decir porque estas tan preocupada por mí y ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- le pregunte sorprendida, que yo recuerde no se lo había dado, ni el de ella tengo.

-Es que, Edward y yo te buscamos en la escuela, y no te encontramos por lo que le preguntamos a Mike y a Jessica si te habían visto, y ellos nos dijeron que tu les habías dicho que te sentías mal y que te habías ido- todo lo que me decía me confundía, ¿para qué querían hablar conmigo Edward y ella?- así que fuimos a tu casa pero no hay nadie y pensamos que estabas en el hospital y Edward hablo para investigar si estabas ahí y le dijeron que no… y aquí estamos en tu casa- la voz de Bella temblaba, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento- Ánge…la… ¿estás bien?- me pregunto sollozando.

- Bella, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo único que me pasa es que estaba un poco cansada y por eso me fui…- después deje de hablar, que se supone que le iba a decir, ¿que fui a la farmacia y compre somníferos para suicidarme? Le dará un susto mortal, piensa, piensa- y pues fui… a dar una vuelta por ahí, para pensar y luego me encontré a Ben- le dije, esto ya no era mentira.

-¿Ben?, ¿tu amigo de infancia?- me pregunto.

-Ese mismo- le respondí.

-¿y en donde están?- me pregunto.

-En su casa, Ben no se encuentra ahora ya que fui a dejarle unas cosas a su madre pero no ha de tardar en llegar- justo dije esto y escuche como un coche se estacionaba enfrente de la casa- creo que ya llego.

No tardo mucho en escucharse como se cerraba la puerta de un golpe y que alguien subía las escaleras rápidamente, hasta que entro Ben a su habitación.

-¿Ángela que pasa?- me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Bella, Ben acaba de llegar, no pasa nada estoy bien así que hablamos luego- le dije.

-Espera, quiero hablar un momento con Ben- me dijo, ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿y de que quieres hablar con él?- le pregunte curiosa.

-solo pásamelo, Ángela, por favor.

Suspire y le entregue el celular a Ben.

-Es Bella- le dije y me volví hacia la tele, había olvidado que la había dejado prendida. Escuche como Ben hablaba, yo esperaba que saliera de la habitación pero aquí se quedo, no hablo mucho con Bella, al cabo de unos segundos escuche como cerraba el celular y me devolvía.

-Bella es una buena persona, se nota que se preocupa por ti, a pesar de que tu te hayas distanciado de ella- me dijo Ben.

-¿y tu como sabes que me distancie de ella?- le pregunte secamente y viendo hacia la televisión.

-Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta pero estamos en la misma escuela Ángela, pude darme cuenta como de repente eran muy unidas y después tu ya no te le acercabas y comenzaste a juntarte con Jessica- empezó a decirme, que vergonzoso era esto- no soy ciego Ángela- me dijo.

-Ben…- comencé a decir pero no sabía cómo continuar…- yo… yo… en..ce..rio… que l..o.. sie..nto mu..cho…- le dije cabajandola cabeza, me temblaba la voz, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría arllorar- tú has sido siempre un gran amigo… y yo… no eh sabido… apre..siarte- le dije viéndolo a los ojos- al contrario… eh sido buena para… ignorarte…

-Ángela nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores, incluso yo- me dijo acariciándome le cabeza, lo mire intrigada, ¿Qué errores pudo a ver cometido Ben? El pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y prosiguió- como el no haberte dicho mis sentimientos por ti antes, o el gran error de no haberte seguido he insistido después de que decidiste cortar nuestra amistad- dijo viéndome tiernamente- yo tampoco soy prefecto y dudo que haya alguien que lo sea.

-En fin, deberás lo siento mucho Ben, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de que todo esto haya pasado, solo desearía que no hubiera sucedido nada- le dije bajando mi mirad.

-El hubiera no existe- me dijo levantando mi mentón- lo que paso, paso, y hay que aceptarlo, lo que sí existe es que nosotros podemos corregir nuestros errores- me dijo dedicándome una linda sonrisa.

-Creo… que tienes razón… - le dije sintiéndome apenada, retire su mano y volví a mirar hacia abajo.

-Al menos que sigas enojada conmigo, ¿sigues molesta por ese beso que te di?- me dijo con una mirada picara en los ojos.

-Ash claro que ya no sigo enojada, eso paso hace mucho que ya ni me acordaba- le dije en un tono molesto pero por dentro me moría de vergüenza.

-Sí, tienes razón, eso fue hace mucho, aunque yo no olvido que tú correspondiste a mi beso- me dijo nuevamente con una mirada picara.

-Por supuesto que no- le dije.

-Claro que si- me respondió.

-Basta, me voy- le dije poniéndome de pie, pero tan rápido como me pare y el sujeto de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas- suéltame, Ben- empecé a forcejear para que me soltara- ¿estás loco o qué?

-Si, estoy loco, loco de amor- me dijo. Esas palabras me dejaron sorprendidas y deje de forcejear con él, por alguna razón quería decirle que dejara de bromear, pero el tono en que lo dijo y esa mirada de seriedad…no parecía que estuviera mintiendo…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...

-que estoy loco de amor- me dijo- Ángela, a pesar de todo este tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ti, una de las razones por las que ya no te seguí ni te insistí nada fue porque tú me lo dijiste, y no quería incomodarte ni molestarte, pero ahora se, que tu eres lo que más me importa, y que no importa lo que me digas, hare todo lo posible por que te enamores de mi- me dijo.

A pesar de todos estos años, Ben sigue enamorado de mi… y yo… y yoo…

De repente sentí que una de las manos de Ben dejaba de sujetar mi cintura y subía hacia mi cabeza para girarla hacia él.

-Ángela ¿tú nunca has sentido nada por mi?- me pregunto con una mirada llena de intensidad, esperando por mi respuesta.

-pues… yo… tú…. ahm- las palabras no me salían, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero… ya no podía seguir callando... tenía que decírselo- pues… yo…

-¡Bennn! Hijo ya regrese- se escucho la voz de una mujer que hablaba desde abajo, era la madre de Ben.

-Ahora voy madre- dicho esto me dejo en la cama y se dirigió hacia abajo.

AHHHHH, que mal momento para ser interrumpida.

Pero ahora que estoy sola puedo pensar con claridad.

Ben acaba de decirme que sigue enamorado de mi…

Y yo… yo…

¿yo que siento por Ben?

.

.

Holaaa a todos, aquí les traigo otro capi de este fic, ya casi llegamos al final, espero que les guste y nos vemos la próxima semana, dejen reviews :DDD


End file.
